


Lead me not

by cillasstuff



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tempts Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me not

Dean surprised him the hell out of him, all in or all out, that was the offer. Rather than seeing the suggestion as allowing him the freedom to be with Amelia, jealousy made Sam’s first thought that the offer was made so that Dean could be with Benny. 

Despite Dean’s denial, there was something between the odd pair and it could be heard when the vampire called Dean Brother in a way that was familiar and intimate as his own relationship with Dean. Even though he wasn’t occupying it now, Sam was sure Benny would love to take his place in Dean’s bed. In the end, it really wasn’t that difficult to decide, because despite what Dean might think, the choice was easy. Dean won hands down every time.

They danced around each other in the close quarters of Rufus’ cabin pretending. They pretended not to look at each other, that the touches were accidental and that they needed the long showers. They even pretended to look for cases until one literally fell out of their closet in the form of their grandfather Henry Winchester (but Sam’s going to ignore the irony of that) and changed their lives. 

So now, here they were several months later in a place that they are hesitant to call their own, so for lack of a better description, Dean dubbed it the bat cave and Sam silently agreed. Had their grandfather Henry been there for their dad, this place would have been theirs any way by legacy, now it was theirs by default.

Dean adapted to the place faster than Sam did, and when disappeared he thought it was to explore the place more, but he stepped back into the main area with his hair wet from a shower and wearing a robe that belonged to god knows who, Sam nearly lost his mind and his load. 

The sight before him tempted him as nothing else had before, Dean was barefoot his hair free of products looking more vulnerable than Sam had ever seen. Dean was nervous, Sam could tell because the older man walked around touching things to appear busy. When he picked up the sword, cheesy lines from every porno he’d seen ran through the younger man’s mind along with the thought that Dean was naked under that robe.

“Dean when are you going to take off the dead man’s robe?” Sam asked in desperation, needing to have the temptation removed from his sight. He could tolerate the tight jeans cupping Deans ass better than him naked under a robe where all had to do was tug at the sash and it would come undone.

“Now,” Dean told him, let the cloth fall to the floor, and stared at his lover.

Sam sucked in his breathe at the beauty that was just revealed to him. It had been a long time since he’d seen Dean completely naked. Since he’d come back he’d been teased by occasional glimpses, but Dean standing there nude and exposed, astounded him.

He slowly approached his brother as though any sudden move would frighten him and make him change his mind. Once he reached Dean Sam hand stretched out to trace a new scar on his side. The healed wound upset him because he’d not been there to tend to it for his brother. If Benny had done a better fucking job then he shouldn’t have been hurt in the first place, this was just another reason to dislike the son of a bitch.

Once he took inventory of the other new scars he found on Dean’s body, Sam’s hand traveled down to where his beautiful cock stood proudly from the patch of dark blond hair and curved up onto his stomach. Sam smiled and he remembered the first time he’s saw it he told Dean that it was bowed just like his legs. 

He held onto Dean’s cock as he fell to his knees before his brother and delighted in the precome he saw there knowing that it was for him. Sam leaned forward and slid his tongue across the crown to gather the pearl into his mouth, and savored the salty flavor that was pure Dean much like a gourmand devouring the finest caviar.

As he took Dean deeper into his mouth, he gloried in the fact that Dean wanted him, that this was his. That Dean was his. As he bought his brother to completion, he knew that this did not solve everything between them, but it was a start.


End file.
